


73 Years Later

by FNW2



Series: 3 Terrifying Tales [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Horror, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Murder, Nazis, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sacrifice, Supernatural Elements, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FNW2/pseuds/FNW2
Summary: After the death of his grandfather, Michael Smith is tossed into an encounter with the supernatural.





	1. Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are for people talking in different languages.

The weather fit the mood of that day. Clouds darkened the sky as rain poured over the people at the ending funeral. Black umbrellas protected them as they somberly looked down at the grave in front of them. One by one, they walked off, leaving only one teenaged boy to stare at his grandfather’s grave. His parents having decided not to rush him in his grief.

Michael Smith loved his grandfather, Alfred Smith, very much. The fourteen-year-old had found memories listening to his stories of his battles in WW2, of his heroic actions and saving of others. That said, even he knew of his grandfather’s mental woes, but was still heartbroken to hear of his suicide at the age of ninety-one. After years of struggling with his mental illness, Alfred tragically lost the battle.

”He was a good man, son,” a male voice spoke behind Michael as he looked as his grandfather’s grave.

Michael turned to face a man who looked as old as his grandfather, though he was much thinner, and even in his old age, had glimmering blue eyes. “Who are you?”

”The name is Harold Wallace.” The man held out his hand. “I knew your grandfather from the war.”

”He never mentioned you.” Michael shook Harold’s hand.

Harold chuckled. “I don’t blame him, neither did I.”

”Why?” Michael asked.

”We just went our separate ways after the war, I suppose,” Harold said. “But when I heard of his suicide, I needed to come and pay my respects.”

”Was it true?” Michael asked. “He always told me stories of how he was a hero, how he saved people. The medals prove it, but I need to know first hand.”

Harold smiled at the boy. “Son, Alfred Smith was a real hero, and I’ll tell you a story I bet he never told you.”

* * *

Harold woke when the car he was in hit a particularly nasty bump. Opening his eyes to darkness, Harold heard the chatter of German soldiers and remembered his predicament.

He and his troops were sent to an Nazi occupied town in Norway. They were ambushed, most of his men dead, and a bag was tossed over his head, one of the German soldiers got permission to do whatever he wanted with him and the other captured troops.

Listening to the German soldiers talk and laugh among each other, Harold was thankful he took those German classes, so he could understand them.

” _So, what should we do with them?_ ” One of the soldiers asked.

” _What do you think, stupid?_ ” Even with the language barrier, Harold could hear the sarcasm in his voice. “ _We’ll do to them what we did to the Jews in this shit town._ ”

” _You mean what **you** did to the Jews in this shit village_ ,” the soldier snarked.

” _Hey, got to have fun when I’m purging the inferior._ ” The sadistic soldier let out a chuckle.

Harold realized, with horror, who was talking. Heinrich Strauss, a German foot soldier with an infamous reputation. Heinrich was known for tracking down Jewish families, then setting them loose into a wide open field just outside the occupied village, he mainly used them as target practice for his sniper rifle, but if he was feeling particularly sadistic, he set his dogs loose, and watched with a smile as the families were torn to shreds. He would also line them up against walls, making sure the children would be executed first. Though his favorite thing to do, was to kill the families in front of the man of the house, then force him to dig his own grave before shooting him.

“ _We’re here!_ ” Heinrich let out a childishly happy giggle. “ _Come on, get them lined up!_ ”

Harold felt the car come to a sudden stop. Not long after, he was roughly pulled from the car, and forced to the ground, the bag on his head ripped off.

”Hello, American.” Heinrich put his gun to the man’s head.

”You know English?” Harold asked.

”It was highly recommended in the German army,” Heinrich explained. “Plus, I wanted to make sure you understood my insults.”

”How kind of you,” Harold snarked, then he noticed his men being dragged out of the cars next him. “Hey, let them go!”

Heinrich put his hand to chest, mockingly. “Do you see that guys? The American wants us to let them go! Who knew dogs could care so much!”

Heinrich and his fellow soldiers laughed.

”Look, you can do what you want with me, but let them go!” Harold pleaded.

”Ugh,” Heinrich sneered, “this compassion is starting to annoy me.” Heinrich let out a whistle, and a group of German shepherds came running out of one of the cars. Heinrich gave a smirk to Harold, before pointing to the American soldiers. “Kill.”

”No!” Harold shouted in anguish as the dogs charged at the soldiers. Harold shut his eyes, listening to his troops crying out in pain and agony as they were torn to shreds would be enough to scar him.

”Hey, pay attention!” Heinrich shouted, grabbing Harold and forcing his eyes open.

”Please, stop!” Harold shouted as he watched the last of his men get his throat torn open by the leader of the pack.

With his men dead, Heinrich tossed Harold to the ground. Walking over to his car, he pulled out a shovel, and tossed it at Harold. “Stand.”

Harold did nothing. He could only look at the mangled bodies of his men, emotionlessly.

”I said, get up!” Heinrich forced Harold to his feet, picking up the shovel and shoving it into his hands. Pulling out his pistol, he forced Harold to walk into the field they had parked next to.

As he was forced to walk through the field, Harold saw dozens of marked graves. From men who had been forced into the same position as he. When they came to an empty spot, Heinrich stopped him.

”Dig,” he ordered.

”Just shoot me.” Harold definitely threw his shovel to the ground.

Heinrich let out an annoyed scoff. “I was told Americans could be difficult.”

”You killed my men!” Harold shouted in rage and grief. “You killed the only reason I would do a damn thing you say!”

”Even when I slaughter their families, Jewish men still had enough decency to do as they were told before I shot them,” Heinrich snarked. “Guess they really at inferior, considering you’re the first defiant captive I’ve ever had.”

“Sorry to be such a pain in the ass.” Harold spat on Heinrich’s shoe.

Heinrich face contorted into one of rage, he cruelly pistol whipped Harold to the ground. “I’m going to need to burn this, now.”

”Can’t say I’m sorry.” Harold closed his eyes as Heinrich pointed his pistol at his head.

”The feeling is mutual, you dog.” Before Heinrich could shoot, a shot rang out, and two of his men fell dead. “What?” Heinrich widened his eyes in fear when more shots rang out, and one by one his men fell, leaving only him. Thinking quickly, Heinrich grabbed Harold, and pointed his gun at his head.

That’s when the lone sniper made himself known. “Let him go!”

”Walk over to me, and drop your rifle!” Heinrich shouted.

Reluctantly, the sniper did as he was told, coming down from his position on the streets just outside the field, and dropping his rifle.

”Who are you? And what are you doing here?” Heinrich demanded.

”I’m Alfred Smith, and I’m here to save that gentleman right there.” Alfred casually pointed to Harold. “Along with his men.”

”A little late for that, pig,” Heinrich mocked. “I take it you saw the torn corpses of your comrades.”

”I know, and I’m sorry.” Alfred gave Harold a look of remorse. “But I can still save him.”

”Really?” Heinrich pointed his gun at Alfred. “How do you intend to do that when you’re dead?”

”Well, pointing your gun at me certainly helps,” Alfred snarked.

Harold took the gun being off his head to bit down hard on the hand Heinrich was holding him with. Heinrich screeched as Harold drew blood from the bit, and pushed him off. Alfred pulled his weapon, and Heinrich, horror in his eyes, took aim in a desperate bid to save himself, but it was given a bullet to his head for his trouble.

* * *

”He...never told me that one,” Michael said.

”Yes, though my men were lost, your grandfather saved my life.” Harold smiled  at the memory. “He was a good man.”

”H-he was.” Michael couldn’t help but let out a sniff as tears filled his eyes. “I knew he was suffering, but I thought he’d be strong enough to win.”

”It upsets me that he wasn’t son.” Harold put his hand on Michael’s shoulder. “I thought he’d be, too.”

”I’m sorry about your men,” Michael said. “I’m glad grandpa sent that bastard to Hell for what he did.”

”Mhmm.” Harold hummed, gripping his umbrella tightly.

”Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up poor memories.” Michael noticed his hand.

”It’s okay, son.” Harold let out a sigh. “You go on, now.”

Michael nodded his head, and left Harold standing in front of his grandfather’s grave.


	2. Lucas

Michael was woken up by a knock on his bedroom door.

”Mike? You’re friend Lucas is here with your homework,” he heard his mother say through the door.

”It’s unlocked,” Michael said, sitting up in bed.

His mother opened the door, and a boy with black hair, shirt, pants, and sneakers walked in. She shut the door behind him.

”Hey, Mike,” Lucas greeted.

”You know the funeral was yesterday, right?” Michael asked, jokingly.

”Ha ha,” Lucas fake laughed, taking off his backpack. He slipped out a few sheets of paper. “Here’s your homework, joker.”

Michael held out his hand, and Lucas walked over to him to hand it over. Unfortunately, he tripped over Michael’s backpack, and fell on top of him.

”Whoa, Lucas, I’m not **_that_** upset.” Michael gave look bedroom eyes.

”Shut up.” Lucas got off of him, blushing. “You know, if you’re this jokey, I wonder why you didn’t come into school today.”

”Grandpa’s death still hurt, dude.” Michael took the papers. “You know I joke to cope.”

”Yeah, sorry.” Lucas rubbed his arm. “Want me to go?”

”You can stay, if you want.” Michael held open the covers. “Come on, get in.”

”I thought you weren’t that upset!” Lucas’ face lit up red in exasperation.

”I don’t know what I want, Lukie.”

”Don’t call me that!”

”Why not slip under the covers and help me find out what I want?”

”Okay, I’m leaving.” Lucas grabbed his backpack, and reached for the door.

”Wait, I’m sorry,” Michael laughed. “I’ll stop.”

“Thank you.” Lucas pulled out his own homework. “Here, you can copy off of my homework, I did it on the bus.”

”You sure it’s correct?” Michael raised an eyebrow at Lucas. “How do I know I won’t get a big fat F for the sin of cheating?”

”Ha Ha,” Lucas let out another fake laugh. “You know I’m acing Math, English, _and_ chemistry! Even if I wasn’t, you know none of the teachers from any of those classes actually bothers to check their students’ homework.”

”True.”

Lucas handed Michael the papers, and sat at the foot of his bed. “So, in all seriousness, how are you doing?”

”A little better,” Michael answered, seriously. “It’s just...strange...with him not being here.”

”He really did give this place some noise,” Lucas chuckled.

”Yeah,” Michael felt tears run down his face, “of fuck, I miss him!”

”Mike?” Lucas put his hands on Michael’s shoulders, trying to calm him.

”It’s my fault!” Michael covered his face with his hands as he cried. “I should’ve noticed!”

”Hey, come on.” Lucas hugged Michael. “Don’t say that. You know stuff like this is hard to notice.”

”I...I...”

”No, look at me.” Lucas gently pushed Michael away from him, so he could look him in the eye. “This isn’t your fault, okay?”

”But-“

”I want you to say it,” Lucas ordered. “Say This isn’t your fault.”

”Lucas-“

”Please.”

”This isn’t my fault,” Michael said.

”How do you feel?” Lucas asked.

”Not much better,” Michael said, bluntly.

”Well, then keep saying it,” Lucas responded back just as blunt. “Keep saying it until you feel better. Got it?”

”Michael your mother heard crying and-“ Michael’s father walked into the room, only to see Lucas cupping Michael’s hand in his face. “You two are making out, okay then.”

”Dad!” Michael shouted, Lucas bursting out into a fit of laughter at the sudden change in mood. “We weren’t!”

”Mhmm, I’m sure you weren’t.” Michael’s dad shut the door.

”We...ugh.” Michael let out an annoyed huff.

”Why to kill the mood Mr. Smith!” Lucas whipped away a tear. “Really didn’t think I needed that in my day.”

”He’s such a pain,” Michael whined.

”Yeah, but he made you feel better, didn’t he?” Lucas asked. “Come on, that was pretty funny.”

Michael tried to hold it back, but he let out a giggle anyway. “Yeah, I guess.” Michael then looked at his hands, and remembered something. “Hey, Lucas?”

”Yeah?”

”At the end of grandpa’s funeral, I met a man who’s life he saved.”

”Harold Wallace, right?” Lucas asked.

”Yeah!” Michael’s eyes widened. “How did you know?”

”Dude’s been walking around asking about the funeral,” Lucas explained. “Said something about wanting to know when it ended so he wouldn’t disturb the ceremony.”

”Ah, I see.”

”Why do you bring it up?” Lucas asked.

”I don’t know, it’s just...his story was a little weird,” Michael said. “It ended abruptly after the my grandpa shot this twisted Nazi fuck in the head, and his reason for him and grandpa never mentioning each seems a little...off.”

”Off?”

”Yeah, it’s he needed to think about it before telling me,” Michael thought about it. “His exact words were ‘We just went our separate ways after the war, I suppose’,” Michael did a fake old man voice to lighten the mood. “It’s the ‘I suppose’ that gets me. Why wouldn’t he have a full concrete answer to why grandpa never mentioned him.”

”Maybe something bad happened between them, and he just didn’t want to bring up anything bad about him because...“ Michael looked up to Lucas, and he stopped himself. “...you know. Respect.”

”Never speak ill of the dead,” Michael said. “Grandpa taught me that. It’s why I didn’t say anything when Fredrick got hit by a that bus.”

”Yeah, that poor bus.” Lucas shook his head.

”That’s not cool,” Michael scolded. “Fredrick was an asshat and bully, but come on.”

”But that poor bus probably got a dent in it!” Michael punched Lucas in the arm. “Ow! Alright, I’m a little sorry.”

”A little?”

”Look, that guy was a sixteen-year-old coward who attacked kindergarten kids because he knew they couldn’t fight back, including my little brother, sorry If cheered when I heard he got plowed down by something bigger than him.” Lucas let out a low chuckle. “Poetic justice at its finest.”

”I guess...”

”I know,” Lucas said. “Back on topic, I’m sure this guy has a good reason for not going into why him and your old man didn’t mention each other. Maybe we could track him down and ask him to give it to ya straight.”

”You’d be willing to help me find him?” Michael touched Lucas’s face.

”Always.” Lucas smiled, holding Michael’s hand.

”Michael, your father said you were-“ Michael’s mother opened the door, cutting herself off just like her husband when she saw Michael cradling Lucas’ face. “Oh, you are making out.” She began to close the door. “Carry on.”

”Mom, for God’s sake!” Michael shouted in exasperation as Lucas had another laughing fit.


	3. Danielle Drivas

“Ladies and gentleman of the court, look at the girl seated in front of all you, today.” Danielle’s defense attorney motioned to the blonde hair, blue eyed girl seating next to the judge. “This girl lost her mother to suicide only two years ago, she has a promising career as the head of the West Haven High School swim team, and has her whole life ahead of her. Now I know these allegations against her are serious, and we should look at these with an unbiased lense, but you saw her on the news, you know what a sweet, cherishing girl she is. A fighter for LBGT rights wouldn’t do the things she is accused of. I ask you all to have a heart, and see that these sexual assault charges were brought upon her not by victims, but by homophobia that is deeply rooted into our society.”

Danielle Drivas sat with her hands crossed onto her lap. Blue flats, that matched with her blue sundress, were neatly pressed against each other as she sat with her legs together. When her attorney finished his speech, she gave the jury a pleading look.

* * *

”Has the jury reached a verdict?” The judge asked.

”Yes, your honor.” A woman stood.

“In the charges of twelve counts of sexual assault?”

”We found Danielle Drivas, not guilty.”

”No!” A girl named Amy shouted, shooting seat up from her seat. “She raped me!”

Danielle looked shocked at the as Amy pointed at her.

”Order in the court!” The judge slammed his gavel as the Amy caused the court to descend into girls screaming at Danielle. “Get them out of here!”

As cops began arresting the twelve accusers, Amy’s mother ran to the judge.

”Wait, judge, please have mercy!” Amy’s mother begged.

”These girls have already waisted the court’s time,” the judge spat. “I won’t let them off this easy, you’re all charged with contempt of court!”

As Amy was lead out with the other girls in cuffs, she look back. Danielle was looking at her, she almost threw up when Danielle gave her a wink and a smug grin.

* * *

”Danielle Drivas, was found not guilty of the over ten counts of sexual assault she was charged with,” a news woman explained. “The mayor’s daughter was charged with with these allegations only a week ago, and will already be returning to school.”

The camera cut to a man in front of the county jail, microphone in hand. “Unfortunately News this morning, Amy Williams was found dead in her cell after she and the other accusers of Drivas were charged with contempt of court. Amy’s family are suing the guards of that night, saying they should have kept a better eye on her-“

Dainelle shut off her bedroom’s television with smirk. “Good riddance,” she said, coldly.

”Danielle sweetie, it’s time for school!” Her father called from kitchen.

”Coming!” Danielle jumped out of bed, and made her towards her closet. Putting on her red and blue letterman jacket, blue jeans, and red converse, she went down the stairs to greet her father.

”You ready?” He asked.

”Yeah, I’ll have breakfast at school,” Danielle answered.

”You brush your teeth?”

”Yes, dad.” Danielle rolled her eyes.

”Alright, alright.” He patted her shoulder. “Are you sure you want to go back to school, already? You were just acquitted.”

”I’m sure, dad.” Danielle smirked. “I’m fact, I can’t wait to get to school.”

* * *

Danielle waved to her father as he drove away from the front of the school, having just dropped her off. With a happy sigh, she opened the doors, and all eyes immediately fell onto her. A smirk grew on her lips as she heard the students gossip.

”Do you really thinks she did it?”

”She only got off because she’s Mayor Howard’s daughter.”

”Sick bitch.”

”She’s a shame to the LGBT community.”

This is just what Danielle always wanted. All eyes on her, no matter how bad the publicity was. Danielle found her locker, along with Michael and Lucas, who didn’t even look at her, even after she greeted them.

”Aw, come on guys,” Danielle said. “I thought we were friends.”

The two boys said nothing. Danielle only rolled her eyes.

”What happened us?” She asked, condescendingly. “What was it you called us, Lucas?” Danielle snapped her fingers. “The three amigos, that was it!”

Still nothing. Danielle was starting to get annoyed with them ignoring her.

”Let’s just go back to the way things were before,” Danielle said. “You know, before you two jack-offs testified against me. Remember that? Some friends you are, I crack a few jokes about a few of the girls, and suddenly the past eight years we’ve known each other means nothing.”

When the ball for first period rang, Michael and Lucas zipped up their backpacks and walked away. Danielle lost her cool, they didn’t even give her a passing glance.

”Fine! Screw you guys!” Danielle shouted as the two boys walked off. “Heard about your grandpa, Mike. And all I have to say is, about freakin time!”

Michael stopped, and turned to face her. “What did you just say?”

”Mike.” Lucas grabbed his arm, but Michael just snatched it away.

”That old fuck was a few days away from death, anyway. It only seems fit he off himself before old frame did it for him.” Danielle made her fingers take the shape of gun, and put it against her temple, making a fake gun noise. “That’s how he did, right?”

”Shut up.” Michael bawled his hands into fist.

”Make me.” Danielle gave him a smug grin.

Michael reared back a punch, but Lucas caught it. “Dude, you don’t want Mayor Howard on your ass, do ya?”

”Yeah Mike, do ya?” Danielle pushed.

Michael tried to hit her, but Lucas’ grip was too strong. “Just leave it be, man. Please.”

Michael looked at Danielle’s smug grin, he wished he could wipe it off, but he eventually took a deep, shaky breath, and lowered his fist. “You’ll get your dew someday, Drivas.”

”Afraid the courts aquitted me for that,” Danielle answered, sarcastically. “Sorry you couldn’t see that, by the by. Guess old idiots killing themselves is more important than your dear old friend.”

”I wasn’t talking about that,” Michael said. “The only real judge that matters is God, and he always knows who’s guilty.”

Danielle scoffed as Michael turned and walked away. Lucas said nothing to her, he just gave Danielle a cold glare before walking away.

* * *

Danielled entered her home with a smile on her face. She tossed her backpack to the living room floor and made her way up to her room to celebrate her first day of freedom after the accusations.

Opening her closet, Danielle opened a small cover on her wall, and took out twelve taps. On each tape, a girl’s name was written on it in marker. She picked out the one with Amy’s name on it.

”I’m going to miss her, the most.,” Danielle said to herself. “She was probably the best out of all of them.”

”I bet she was.”

Danielle froze when she heard the echoing voice behind her. Turning around, Danielle saw a black figure. It’s body was a man, but incased in darkness, and it’s eyes were two grey swirling orbs that were only visible because of the rest of the creatures pitch black body.

”Hello, Miss Drivas.” The creature walked towards her, causing Danielle to fall onto her back.

”W-what are you?!” Danielle asked, terrified. She grabbed one her coat hangers and held it in front of her in some desperate attempt at defense. “St-stay back!”

”Put down that hanger, child,” the creature spoke. “I’m not here to harm you.”

”Y-you’re not?”

”No, in fact, I need your help.” The creature held out his hand, and helped Danielle to her feet.

”What do you need my help, with?” Danielle asked, still unsure about the creature before her.

”What if I told you, I knew the key to immortality?”

Danielle raised an eyebrow. “I’m listening.”

”I need people,” the creature explained. “Sacrifices necessary to work on this ritual.”

”How many?”

”Only two.”

Danielle looked away from the creature. “I don’t know, why should I believe you?”

”Because,” the creature held up one of Danielle’s taps, “it would be unfortunate if one of these showed up on the doorstep of WTNH.”

”Hey, give me that!” Danielle reached for the tape, but the creature let out a blister howl, cowing her into submission.

”Listen to me, child,” the creature spat. “This deal can benefit us both. You do as I say, and we’ll both be on the path to immortality. You don’t do as I say, well, you may have been acquitted, but the people won’t care about that.”

”What...do I need to do?” Danielle gave up.

”Meet me at his address.” The creature handed her a slip of paper. “For the time being, you refer to me as The Shadow. Even after learning my true identity, got it?”

”Yes.” Danielle nodded, fearfully. “Wait, so this isn’t you? Are you human?”

”We’ve met before,” The Shadow answered. “You just don’t recognize me in this my astro projection of myself. I am very much human.”

”Well, how do I get these sacrifices?” Danielle asked.

”That’s up to you, dear,” The Shadow began to fade. “When you get one, don’t kill them, bring them to that address. Understand?”

”I think, this better be worth it!”

”Trust me,” The Shadow chuckled. “It will be.”


	4. Mistake

“Okay, so were do we start the search for this guy?” Lucas asked.

”I don’t know,” Michael answered. “I left before he could give me any information on where he could be staying.”

”Great, so we’re basically going on a blind search?” Lucas asked, annoyed.

”Afraid so,” Michael answered, honestly. “We should probably break off, it will be easier to cover more ground that way.”

”You’re questions better be worth it, Mikie,” Lucas teased.

”I’ll make sure they are,” Michael promised. “Now, let’s begin the search, shall we?”

* * *

After what felt like hours of asking people around town about Harold’s whereabouts, night began to fall, and Michael and Lucas began to lose hope of finding him, that day.

”What’s with this guy?” Lucas asked. “I mean, one day, he’s going around asking people where to find your grandfather’s grave. The next, nothing.”

”Maybe he just likes his privacy?” Michael pondered. “Maybe he was only walking around town to find where Grandpa’s funeral was.”

”Yeah, or maybe this guy doesn’t actually know what he wants,” Lucas snarked. “Either way, let's go-“

”Hey guys.”

Michael let out a frustrated sigh, not even turning around to look at Danielle. “Leave us be, Danielle. We don’t want to deal with your crap.”

”Hey, look, I wanted to apologize,” Danielle said, remorsefully. “I stepped out of line.”

”Yeah, no kidding,” Lucas spat.

”Look, I want to make it up to you!”

”Really?” Lucas asked, sarcastically. “How do you plan to do that?”

”I know where the guy you’re looking for is!”

Michael immediately turned to look at her. “Are you lying?”

”I swear in my mother’s grave.” Danielle’s face became somber.

Michael and Lucas both looked towards each other. They huddled together, and spoke quietly.

”You think she means it?” Lucas asked.

”Doubtful,” Michael stated, bitterly. “But what’s the worst she can do to us? Last I checked, we aren’t her type.”

Lucas cringed. “Still, that doesn’t mean we should just trust her. What if she’s planning to take us to someone who is into us?”

”True.” Michael looked back to Danielle. “No deal.”

”Come on, Mike!” Danielle cried, exasperated.

”No,” Michael said, coldly.

”His name is Harold Wallace, right?” Danielle asked. “Old Guy, about ninety, but still got some glistening blue eyes?”

”Michael, come on, don’t listen to her.” Lucas gripped Michael’s shoulder.

”He owns a house just on the end of Roosevelt Avenue,” Danielle said, convincingly.

”Okay,” Michael said.

”Mike,” Lucas said. “Don’t-“

”I just want to know what happened between him and my grandfather.”

”Is that worth dying for?”

”She’s not going to kill me, Lucas.”

”Dude, this is screaming scratchy,” Lucas argued.

”If you don’t want to come, that’s up to you,” Danielle said to Lucas.

”Mike, please.” Lucas looked into Michael’s eyes, pleading with his own.

”You promised you would help me find him,” Michael said.

”And if she’s setting you up?!”

”Then come back me up,” Michael said.

”I...damn it, Mike, this better not screw us!”

* * *

It was a long walk towards Harold’s house. Both Michael and Lucas needed to call their parents, to tell them they would be getting home late. Neither of them disclosed who they were with.

”Here we are!” Danielle opened the door with a chipper tone.

”Where’s Wallace?” Michael asked.

”Oh, he’s right behind you!” Danielle smirked.

”What?” Lucas looked behind him, but he only saw darkness of the hallway.

”I should’ve known this was just a sick joke from you.” Michael let out a disappointed sigh.

”I assure you, this is no joke.” A voice said behind both boys.

The two froze, looking down the long hallway to see a pair of gray eyes shining. The eyes soon raised, the sound of creaking filled the room, as their owner had been sitting on the floor.

”It’s good to see you again.” The Shadow walked up to them.

”Who are you?” Michael backed away in fright. “W-what do you mean, again?!”

”Yeah, do doesn’t exactly look like the old goat that’s been walking around asking where his old war buddy’s funeral was, does he?” Danielle asked, mockingly.

”Michael?” Lucas looked Michael, eyes widening in realization.

”I told you I would take you to him, didn’t I?” Danielle smiled.

The two boys looked, as The Shadow vanished from sight, leaving only a pair of glistening blue eyes, staring straight through them.

 


	5. Sacrifice

Michael stirred, waking to find Danielle tying Lucas to a chair. Michael fought against his restraints, and felt them loosen. Harold watching from the doorway in cold satisfaction.

 _Danielle must’ve tied these._ Michael slowed the loosening of his restraints, making sure Danielle or Harold couldn’t see him doing so. _She always was a lousy knot tier._

“Ah, you’re awake!” Harold noticed Michael. “Good, want to savior your fear!”

”You’re about to be disappointed, because I’m not giving you the satisfaction of that!” Michael spat on his shoe.

Harold let out a cold sneer, and backhanded Michael. “Little shit.”

”Okay, they’re all tied up.” Danielle rubbed her hands together in excitement. “Now, how do we get immortality?”

”I’ll start the process soon enough.” Harold didn’t face Danielle, and Michael widened his eyes when he saw him pull a gun from his jackets pocket. “However, your part in this is over, Miss Drivas.”

”What do you me-“ Danielle question was cutoff by Harold spinning around and shooting her in the stomach. Danielle’s reaction was delayed, she reached down and felt he blood drip from her wound, that’s when she let out a terrified cry and fell to the ground. “Why?! You promised-“

”Empty words, dear.” Harold gave her a warm, grandfatherly smile. “Just like your victims, you were far too trusting.”

”Wait,” Danielle held up her hand, tears in her eyes as she begged for her life, “ple-“

Harold didn’t let her finish her plea before he put a bullet between her eyes. “Ah, now that that faggots out of the way, I can begin.”

”Just tell me one thing,” Michael asked. “Why did you do it, Heinrich?”

”Excuse me?” Harold turned to Michael, eyebrow raised.

”I’m not an idiot,” Michael snarked. “I knew your story had inconsistencies. The biggest one was how it ended, how it abrubtly cutoff after you got your head shot, how you didn’t know why Harold and Grandpa didn’t keep in contact after the war.”

”You’re one smart little bastard.” Heinrich spoke with his native accent. “Tell me, what gave it away completely?”

”The faggot thing,” Michael answered, bitterly. “Nazis weren’t exactly the biggest fans of the LGBT community.”

”Good for you, too bad you’ll never get the chance to become a great detective,” Heinrich apologized, condescendingly.

”Can you, at least, tell me why you’re alive?” Michael asked, trying to distract Heinrich as he untied himself. “Why you visited the man who shot you’s grave? And what exactly you plan to do with us?”

”Well, I suppose since you’re going to die,” Heinrich chuckled. “It wouldn’t hurt to tell you my life’s story, and plan for you two. Let me first rectify a little lie I told you.”

* * *

“I know, and I’m sorry.” Alfred gave Harold a look of remorse. “But I can still save him.”

”Really?” Heinrich gave him a sadistic grin. “Over my dead body!” He suddenly pushed Harold into Alfred, and shot him when the two were stunned.

”No!” Alfred caught Harold as he fell to the ground, shaking from his billet wound.

Alfred immediately shot Heinrich in the head. The sadistic soldier fell to the ground with a smile on his face.

* * *

”So, how did you survive?” Michael asked.

”Your grandfather was in a rather poor emotional state when he shoot me.” Heinrich took off his hat, and revealed a large gash across his temple. “I was in a coma for a year, but I lived.”

”How unfortunate,” Michael snarked.

”However, before the darkness enveloped me, I made an...interesting discovery about your grandfather.”

”What do you mean?”

”I think I know two reasons your grandfather didn’t tell that story,” Heinrich began. “One, the crippling failure wouldn’t make it a good war story. And two, it would’ve obliterated his marriage.”

* * *

”Harold!” Alfred held the man in his arms. “Please, please hold on.”

”You were right,” Harold spoke, remorsefully. “I shouldn’t have come here.”

”It’s okay, don’t talk right now.” Alfred applied pressure to his wound, but the blood wouldn’t stop coming. “You need to save your strength.”

”Alfred, it’s too late for me.”

”No, don’t say that!” Alfred had tears in his. “You’ll make-“

Harold then pulled Alfred into a kiss. “I l-love you.”

”Harold...I...I...” Alfred looked into his lover’s eyes as he began to slip away. “I love you, too.”

Haorld tried to smile, but the pain was too much. “Stay with me, please?”

”Always.” Alfred held him close.

Heinrich watched all of this, wishing he had enough strength to sneer and scoff. _Done in by a faggot and American,_ he spitefully thought as he slipped into darkness. If I knew this, I would’ve shot him, too.

* * *

“Grandpa was...”

”A cock-sucking parasite.” Heinrich finished, sneering. “If you’re relationship with the other one is anything to go by, faggotry apparently runs in the blood.”

”Sorry to upset you.” Michael smiled at him. “But I love my Lukie.”

Heinrich backhanded him. “Disgusting.”

”I’m sure you weren’t too happy when you woke up a year later and saw old Hitler’s plan of purification didn’t work,” Michael snarked. “In fact, he suffered a rather self-inflicted version of your fate.”

”I didn’t care about that bastard,” Heinrich scoffed. “His beliefs were all that mattered to me, the idea of a superior Arien race!”

”That was beaten by a bunch of Americans,” Michael pointed out. “Hell, you let yourself get shot.”

”That’s because I didn’t believe in an afterlife!” Heinrich shouted, then he began shaking in fear. “That was...until my coma.”

”What do you mean?”

”I felt it...them.” Heinrich suddenly took on a more fearful tone. “Demons, crawling at my skin. I felt the air around me turn hot as they tried to drag me down into that accursed place.”

”You felt the grip of Hell?”

”For a year, I was stuck in the place before Hell.” Heinrich recalled with fear in his eyes. “I was never scared of death, because I thought it was nothing. I didn’t think-“

”I’ll say to you what I said to her,” Michael motioned to Danielle’s body, “the only judge that matters is God, and he always knows who’s guilty.”

”Well, he’ll never get his hands on me!” Heinrich screamed to the Heavens. “I won’t let your monsters take me!”

”Well, looks like someone’s little revelation didn’t do much for his mental state,” Michael joked. “Not that it was any good to begin with.”

”Shut your mouth!” Heinrich hissed.

”Oh, what’s wrong Heinie?” Michael smirked. “Death became a lot more scary when you realized you actually suffer for your evil?”

”It doesn’t matter, with this ritual, immortality will be mine!”

”How did you get your grubby little hands on this?”

”I’m glad you asked,” Heinrich began. “We were in that Norwegian town for two reasons. The first? It was a simple invasion. The second? Adolf’s paranormal subdivision.”

”Oh boy.”

”The Führer wanted a the path to immortality, and we were sent to find a witch who was said to have lived to lived to be thousands of years old.”

”I take it you found this witch?”

”Well, not exactly.”

* * *

Heinrich wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. The demons called out to him, and the flames of Hell seemed to have grown hotter each day he’s been trapped in the land before Hell. That’s when, a light pulled him from his torture, and he awoke with a start.

”Eeeee!” He screamed out.

”Whoa! Whoa!” A woman suddenly gripped his shoulders, trying to calm him down. “Hey, are you okay?”

”What...where am I?” Heinrich looks around until his eyes feel on the woman in front of him. “And who are you?”

”I am, Alitha.” The woman gestured to herself. “And you are Heinrich Strauss,” her tone became more cruel and bitter. “You’re a wicked, and cruel man...but...I couldn’t let you die.”

”Wait...Alitha?” Heinrich asked, realizing who she was. “We...we were sent to find you!”

”Not that it stopped you from having your fun,” Alitha shamed the young soldier. “How many families did you slaughter? How many men, women, children were shot or fed to dogs?”

Heinrich only chuckled in response. “How many graves did you see when you picked me up?”

Alitha smacked him. “Wicked thing, I give you a chance at redemption! A chance to show God even the blackest of hearts can be brought to the light! Don’t make me regret it, or I’ll be sure the demons get their prize.”

Heinrich widened his eyes in fear. “Please, no!”

”Then seek atonement!” Alitha begged in a gentler tone. “I wish to forgive you, and so does God!”

”He does?”

”Of course, he never wants to send any of his creations to Lucifer,” Alitha said. “However, if retribution is what they seek when they pass on in this life, then retribution is what they shall receive.”

”Wait...how did you gain immortality?” Heinrich suddenly asked.

”I...I was a wicked thing, too.” Alitha looked away from Heinrich. “I was a cruel beast, who seduced two innocent women so I could sacrifice them, and become immortal.”

”However, I suffered a near death experience at the hands of a mob, and I felt the very same demons who clawed at your flesh.” Alitha rubbed her arms at memories. “When I awoke, I swore to use my immortal life to atone for my sins, and now I’ve changed.”

”Really?” Heinrich asked.

”Yes, and now, whenever I’m close to death, I feel the warm touch of Heaven.”

”Well, that’s good for you.” Heinrich scratched his chin. “Say, you wouldn’t happen to have a book that contains all your spells, would you?”

”I do. Why do you ask?”

”Does this book also contain your immortality spell, correct?”

”I don’t understand...” Alitha answered, unsurely. “It does, why do you wish to know?”

”Because atonement is for idiots.” Heinrich grabbed her by the throat, and snapped her neck. “As you so graciously showed.”

Heinrich watched as Alitha fell to the ground, her beautiful golden eyes glazed over with a look of shock permanently plastered on her face. Shuffling out of bed, Heinrich ransacked the witch’s home until he found her book.

”I won’t need to worry about Hell once God himself is unable to touch me!”

* * *

”So, you’re telling me you looked atonement right in its face, and told it to fuck itself?” Michael asked, shocked.

”The witch was a faggot, anyway.”

”And apparently you’re a fucking idiot.”

”Excuse me?”

”You felt Hell, demons crawling at you, and instead of dedicating your life to avoid that, you continued to do evil?” Michael shouted. “You’re a fucking moron!”

”I’ll be immortal once I’m done with you!”

”Dude, you look as old as my grandpa when he died, and I assume you’re both in your late nineties, and you just shot a girl for being gay,” Michael pointed out. “Granted, killing Danielle wouldn’t exactly be a sin in my book, but you didn’t even kill her for the right reasons!”

”You want to know why I took so long to get to my immortality plan?”

”Why’s that?”

”Revenge.”

”Revenge on who?”

Heinrich smiled. “The man who put me in this situation to begin with.”

”What...what are you talking about?”

”Tell me, Michael, do you really believe your grandfather killed himself?”

 

"No.” Michael widened his eyes in realization.

”It took me years to tack him down,” Heinrich bragged. “I even got some plastic surgery to make myself look like his fellow faggot that he lost.”

”Stop talking.”

”It was fun playing around with him.” Heinrich remembered the memories foundly. “I would sometimes pass him on the street, watching as he would completely lose focuse on his “beloved” wife and glance at me.”

”Stop!”

”I loved breaking into his home while his wife and child were away,” Heinrich laughed. “He thought I was a ghost, haunting him for his failure!”

”I said be quite!”

”Then, after years of screwing with him, after his wife passed on, and we were two old men and the war was a distant memory, I came to him,” Heinrich explained. “If I recall, you and your family were out having dinner with Lucas and his parents.”

”Please... please don’t tell me...” Michael looked at the floor, tears in his eyes.

* * *

Alfred heard a knock on his door, with a sigh, he set down his book, stood from his chair, and made his way towards the door. When he opens it, he gasped when he saw two glistening blue eyes.

”No...” he walked back in fear. “Leave me be, Harold! Please!”

”Never,” Heinrich spoke in an emotionless voice, it took him years to perfect that American accent. It took him even longer to sound exactly as he remembered Haorld. “You let me die!”

”I loved you!” Alfred cried. “Even when I had married Lisa...even when I had a child...I never forgot!”

”That’s not enough,” Heinrich spoke venomously.

”What will be?!” Alfred begged. “What will it take for you to leave me in peace?!”

”You need to end it.”

”W-what?”

”You’ve been suffering for years,” Heinrich said. “I’ve been trapped in this Earth, forced to age with you as a reminder to your failure.”

”I’m sorry...”

”Don’t apologize to me, apologize to God!” Heinrich demanded.

”It’s...is it the only way?”

”I’m afraid so.”

Alfred let out a shaky sigh. “I don’t want to do this to them...but I can’t do this anymore.”

Alfred calmly walked out of the living room, and went to his son’s gun cabinet. He knew the combination, and pulled out the weapon he used all those years ago on that faithful day, the pistol that failed to kill Heinrich in time. Loading it with a single bullet, he walked out into the living room, seeing “Harold” waiting for him.

”Even in your old age, you’re just as handsome as ever.” Alfred pointed the gun to his temple.

”I can say the same to you,” Heinrich cringed in disgust in his mind. All of this would be worth it when he finally ended it.

”I love you.” Alfred pulled the trigger.

Heinrich smiled when the old man’s body feel to the ground with a thud. Realizing he couldn’t take any time to bask in his victory, he moved as fast as his frail body could carry him, out of the house before anyone called the cops.

* * *

”You...sick bastard!” Michael spat. “How could you?!”

”Revenge is a dish best served cold,” Heinrich chuckled.

”Why did you go to his grave, then?” Michael demanded in rage and grief.

”To spit on it, and bask in my victory,” Heinrich bragged. “I just need to lure you away so I could celebrate properly.”

”I...can’t believe you...” Michael looked at ground.

”Well, now that my life’s story is out of the way, it’s safe to say I wasted enough time. Let the ceremony begin!”

”You just have one problem, motherfucker!”

”And what’s that?”

Michael ripped himself free from his bounds. “You had a bitch who couldn’t tie for shit work for you!”

”Wait?” Heinrich widened his eyes in horror, he pointed the gun at the enraged  Michael. “Stay back!”

”Or what? You’ll shoot me?” Michael stomped over to him, causing Heinrich to back up in fear. “That would a good waist of a sacrifice, don’t you think?”

”I don’t need you!” Heinrich backed away, not even realizing he was closing in on the basement stairs.

”Michael?” Lucas stirred form his seat, having just woken up.

”Lukie?” Michael, without thinking turned to face him.

Lucas looked to him, and his eyes suddenly widened in horror. “Michael, look out!”

Michael immediately turned, just barley dodging the bullet before Heinrich fired it. “Ha! You missed!”

Heinrich let out a chuckle. “Wasn’t the target I was aiming for, but a hits a hit.”

”What do you...” Michael stopped himself when he hard Lucas cough.

”Mikie...?”

”No.” Michael turned to see Lucas, a billet in his chest. “No!”

Michael felt the hot steel from the gun on the back of his head.

”Unfortunate,” Heinrich spoke, “I was so looking forward to wiping out the Smith name while making mine immortal.”

Michael listened for Heinrich’s finger to pull down on the trigger. Just when he did, he elbowed the gun out of his hand, and pushed Heinrich. 

Heinrich felt his foot touch the edge of the stairs. “No..” he felt his body fall back. “No!”

Michael watched as he tumbled down the stairs, his frail bones breaking on every cruel step. When his head finally made contact with the dark floors below, he was close to death.

”Please...” he coughed out blood, holding his hand up to Michael, begging him to save him. “Don’t let me die...don’t let them take me!”

Michael looked down at him, coldly.

Heinrich felt himself slipping away, with his last breath he cried out, “Please!” Then went still.

Michael felt nothing, until he remembered “Lucas!” He ran over to him, and freed him from his binds.

”Michael...are you okay?” Lucas asked as Michael eased him to the ground.

”I’m fine, thanks to you.” Michael applied pressure to Lucas’ wound. “Oh God, why didn’t you let him shoot me?!”

”Because...I can’t live without, Michael.”

”I can’t without you!” Michael cried. “I’ll be sure to let you know that every day when you recover.”

”I don’t think that’s going to happen, Mikie.”

”Hey, don’t call me my pet name, you hate those,” Michael laughed, tears in his eyes, trying desperately to get Lucas to focus on something else.

”I know, but I know you do,” Lucas took Michael’s head, and crashed their lips together. “I love you, Michael.”

”Lucas please!”

”Say you love me back.” Lucas began to fade.

”No, you’re going-“

”Michael, please.”

”I...I love you, too.”

”Stay with me, please?” Lucas brought a bloody hand to Michael’s cheek.

”Always.” Michael held Lucas close as he heard police sirens close in.

”Thank you, Mikie.”

”Don’t mention it, Lukie.”

The cops broke down the door, only to find Michael, weeping, and holding Lucas’ still body in his arms.


	6. Epilogue

Michael found himself back at the cemetery way earlier than he’d wanted to. Lucas’ funeral was short, his parents blamed Michael for what happened, and a physical fight between the boy’s fathers broke out. Michael didn’t know why his dad came to his defense, he agreed with Lucas’ parents, it was all his fault.

Michael sat at Lucas’ grave, uncaring to the fact his dress pants and suit were getting muddy and soaked from the rain.

”I should’ve listened to you,” Michael admitted to the grave. “If I hadn’t let my desire for answers get the better of me...I’m sorry!”

Michael sat there for hours, sharing memories with the grave, laughing, crying, screaming. Eventually, when the clouds parted, and the sun came free, Michael stood, and gave one last look at Lucas’ grave.

”Thanks for being such a good friend,” Michael held back a quiver. “I wish...I wish I didn’t ruin the chance for it to become more.”

With that, he walked away from Lucas’ grave.

”It’s okay.” A voice whispered softly.

Michael stopped dead in his tracks, and turned to Lucas’ grave, eyes wide.

”I love you,” the voice spoke one last time.

A ghost of a smile grew on Michael’s face, knowing he would see Lucas again, one day. “I love you, too.”


End file.
